


Chance

by e_addi



Series: Multiplying like Rabbits [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're reincarnated into the body of Katherine Pierce in 1481, the best thing to do is to be yourself as much as you can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete really. I just have no motivation to write what happens next lol. I might write snippets of this in the future but nothing concrete. Feel free to adopt the idea but please to tell me so I can read it. I love self inserts.

I was a 28 years old single mother to a beautiful and wonderful 6-year-old boy when I died – brutally beaten and raped after getting kidnapped by a psychopath. I left the world regretting not being able to raise and watch my baby boy grow up, find love and have a few kids of his own.

When darkness consumed me, as I lay broken on the concrete floor of an abandoned warehouse, I thought that that was the end. That I would no longer open my eyes to sunlight or my baby’s brilliant smile. That I would no longer be able to see life pass me by as the world moves on. That I would be stuck in the never-ending darkness that scares and brings comfort to me all at the same time. 

I was wrong.

I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar face and feeling very much restricted. I looked on in confusion as the woman and man in front of me started talking in a language I could not understand. I had been feeling lost and confused when the man picked me up and I felt panic. I was a grown woman! I shouldn’t be able to be picked up like a child!

But I looked down and saw my body and all the panic and confusion I felt burst out in the form of wails. 

It wasn’t until I was physically 8 and mentally 30 that I realized that I wasn’t dreaming and I really had been reincarnated.

Yeah, I hate you too, omniscient being.

* * *

 

Years have passed; I was now 17 with 2 younger sisters and 4 younger brothers. I found out that I had been born in the autumn of 1473 in Bulgaria and named Katerina Petrova. I cursed my luck because I had somehow been reincarnated into a bloody TV-show that my college roommate in my first life had been obsessed with. I knew the name because she would rant to me about how much Katherine (real name being the one I now bore) was a bitch and how she got what she deserved in going to hell. 

Yeah, not happening.

I may not know the events that would lead me to my immortality and death. I will not be seeking it out either. I admit that during the first 8 years of my life here, I had struggled through my depression with an adult mind and the emotions of a child, trying to get through my death and loss of my baby boy, all the while learning a whole different language than the Queen’s English and trying my best to seem normal to my new parents and siblings. 

I’m not exactly sure I succeeded but my siblings seem to adore me and my parents treat me no differently from the rest of my siblings (sans their insistence on my getting married). I huffed in frustration as I trudged up the slight hill, a basket of freshly cleaned clothes in my hands.

While I did enjoy the experience of living the 15th Century, I didn’t enjoy being stripped of the conveniences of the 21st Century. I particularly missed having a washing machine, a dryer and equality between men and women. But nonetheless, this was my life now. I’ve had 8 years after I realised I had been reincarnated through my grief and depression to centre myself. 

I sighed when I saw the light of the forest slowly dim. It was almost nightfall and I had no desire being caught out so late at night. I silently mourned for the loss of bicycles and plumbing as continued my trek home. It took roughly 20 minutes of walking to and from the stream to my home and I wanted to quickly grab a meal and head off to read my youngest sister a bedtime story. 

I was probably 10 minutes into my walk when I heard a snap of a twig. I tensed, already feeling my heart pumping in fear. My mind flashed to a deserted walkway with dimmed lights from signboards and I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself it was just an animal.

I continued walking, ignoring the shaking of fear in my limbs. What was I afraid of? I had died by rape and torture in my first life. Why would I be afraid of death when I have already experienced it once before?

I knew I suffered from PTSD – anyone who had been through what I did would probably have PTSD. I was scared, not at the possibility of dying, but at the possibility of being raped and tortured again. The pain, the humiliation! I didn’t want to experience that.

I didn’t notice that my steps had quickened in my thoughts, but apparently, my assailant had. Before I knew what was happening, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled. I saw a manic and lustful grin with crazed brown eyes and knew I couldn’t escape.

* * *

 

My father had found me unconscious, beaten and raped when he went out to search for me. A month later, I began feeling sick and mother had a witch diagnose me.

I was pregnant.

For the first trimester of my pregnancy, I was numb. I didn’t want to kill the baby as my father demanded. It was a human life and I was not so cruel to kill a baby before they were born. It brought me back memories of my first pregnancy with my little Nicholas, back in my first life. I knew I would love this child, despite being a product of rape – she was mine! My child! My baby and I would love her.

Months passed and I look forward everyday to the day of my baby’s birth. Father would no longer look at me or treat me with kindness. My younger siblings who were over 13, Andrei, Plamen, Viktor and Marina had been walking on eggshells around me and refused to meet my eye whenever the topic of my baby came up. My mother would always get this look of sadness and pity in her eyes and the witch who had diagnosed me had the same look. 

I didn’t really want to know what those signs meant. I was having my baby and was deliriously happy about it. I knew that as soon as the witch had confirmed me pregnant that I would live for this child. While I was living before her, I never really lived. What is a life without love? It didn’t matter what sort of love it was. Life was meaningless without love and I love my baby. 

9 months passed since the incident and I finally knew what my father had planned all along and why my siblings refused to meet my eyes.

I never even got to hold her. I secretly named her Nadia in my mind and confessed so to Marina. 

* * *

 

I was exiled to England. I felt a little happiness to see England of the 15th Century, but my grief over losing my little girl had depressed me. I loved my little girl with all that I was. For my father to have taken her away from me right after birthing her, while I was still too weak to chase after... I didn’t know I had come to love my father to be able to feel such betrayal. 

I internally sighed as I smiled at the young man in the carriage as he talked about the beautiful castle Lord Niklaus and his brother lived in. Trevor was a sweetheart, really. 

But the fact that he was leading me to my death made that point moot. 

I suppressed my desire to sigh and twitch. I vaguely remember over my grief that Niklaus was apparently the main antagonist of the show I was currently living in. I... didn’t exactly mind dying again, honestly. The grief I’ve suffered from transitioning from my first life that I was still coping with despite my acceptance of my life here coupled with the grief from losing my baby girl... It was too much. 

From all of my former roommate’s rants on the series she obsessed over, I could recall this man. Niklaus Mikaelson, a werewolf child born from his mother’s affair. The Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid. And to me of the past and perhaps the present, a lonely man who fears abandonment. 

I sighed. Becoming a Vampire slowly sucked away your humanity. It was impossible not to. Human beings were not meant to live with the burden of their sins for more than one lifespan. The Originals have lived through centuries. While I highly doubted any of them had much humanity left in them, at the very least I hoped my death would help Niklaus be freer and perhaps trust his siblings more.

“We are here, Katerina.” Trevor’s voice surprised me but I controlled myself from jumping. I gave him a small smile as he stepped out and held a hand out towards me. I accepted it gratefully and gather some of my dress into one hand. He helped me out of the carriage and proceeded to chatter about inane things. 

I had to admit, the castle was beautiful. I spied the gardens and wondered if I could spend some time in them before my death. I distantly remembered my former roommate fangirling about Elijah and Katerina frolicking in the gardens. So maybe I could. I had no intentions of falling in love. My babies were enough... though it would be nice. To have someone who could love you so much. To have that happy family.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as we entered what I assumed to be the ballroom... or really a rather enormous hall filled to the brim with people socialising and food looking deliciously prepared for consumption.

I took a deep breath and put on my game face. It was something I had learned to quickly develop when I came to this country. England of the 15th Century was different from the 21st Century. Women were seen as broodmares and property in this era so my usual antics of independence that my parents put up with were not something I could do any longer. So I had to carefully think of my actions, I had to truly blend in with the English noblewoman I currently was. 

I had nearly 2 years of practice and while my mask was not perfect, it was enough to survive. I may have lost my reason for living this second chance at life but I didn’t want to die in a bloody ditch somewhere. Death by curse breaking sounded much more cooler so why not?

I felt a hand gently touch my arm and turned to see Trevor nodding at me. “My dear.” He called as he gestured to the man beside him.

I knew this was Elijah. I took a moment to centre myself and turned around to face him with a smile. “Hello.” It was a little amusing. He kept gaping at me for a few moments before I tilted my head with a raised eyebrow in question. It might have been a little bold, but it was something I learned that men of this time liked to see: a little fire from a demure face. I didn’t really think my looks were anything special. I had brown eyes and dark hair. Sure I had a pretty face but it wasn’t anything special. Not to me at least. It was just a face. My face, but still just a face.

“Forgive me, you reminded me of someone.” Elijah returned, still seemingly a little dazed from shock. 

“Katerina,” Trevor’s voice made me turn to him. “May I introduce the Lord Elijah.” He smiled at me and gestured to Elijah. 

Even though I knew who he was, it still flustered me. I still had not gotten used to this hierarchy system so in a way it is advantageous to me. I could play the shy young noblewoman without lying about it. Much. I didn’t like lying much and I was shy. Kind off. 

Elijah held out his hand and I quickly took it and curtsied. “It’s a pleasure, my lord.”

He held my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I couldn’t help but blush a little. It was something that I still haven’t gotten used to as well. But then I looked into his eyes. Really looked into his dark eyes and I saw longing, regret, anger and sadness. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Katerina.”

I gulped. I could get lost in those eyes. Damn my new life. 

* * *

 

Two weeks. I remembered that little titbit of information on how long the Katerina of that series I never watch but always got a summary of stayed in this castle before Trevor told her of the ritual the night before the full moon and she escaped. It was currently day five of my stay in Niklaus’s castle. I spent most of my time in the gardens. It truly was beautiful and from what I’ve learnt of Niklaus, it seemed that he was the one who designed it. 

An artistic thousand year old Vampire with abandonment issues. Huh. 

I dropped my chin to my chest with a depressed sigh. I’ve gotten to know both Niklaus and Elijah pretty well for the past two days. For some all-powerful Original Vampires, they sure didn’t get rid of their more human quirks. 

Psychology was a passing interest for me in my past life. I knew a little about body language because it was what I learnt obsessively so that I could tell who was a friend who just wanted to use me for an easy A in college. Niklaus was proud, arrogant, an egoist and all round narcissist who could lead an army and lose most of his men yet still retain their loyalty. He was charismatic, smiled like he was the gift from the Gods and had women fall over his feet to get into his bed. But I only saw the guarded loneliness, the wary trust, the cautious planning, the paranoid information he gathers and the longing for the family he loved and wanted united but was too afraid of pushing them too far until they would no longer return. 

It only made my decision to give up my life to break his curse even stronger. Being sealed away from the part of him that made him whole must have left him feeling incomplete. Insecure. Even if it did make him the most powerful supernatural being on this earth, no one deserved to be locked away from a side of you that made you complete. 

I tilted my head to the sky, wondering what on earth did I do to deserve this life. I was not going to play around with Elijah’s heart or so my roommate claimed. I was not the Katerina that was supposed to live this life. Katerina was supposed to have been in love with a man who died in battle and bore his child. I was raped and my daughter was taken from me. Katerina was supposed to fall for Niklaus’s charms yet intrigued by Elijah’s kindness. I was never even supposed to live this life. 

I was not the Katerina Petrova of the series I never really watched. I was an outsider that had hijacked her body and took it for my own. I let out a huge sigh.

“That is quite a waste of breath, Katerina. Whatever are you pondering on?”   
The sudden call startled me as I yelped and quickly turned to see a very amused Elijah. I huffed and placed a hand to my chest feeling my accelerating heart. “Please, Lord Elijah. Do not startle me so!” 

Elijah chuckled as he took a seat next to her on the stone bench in the castle gardens. “My apologies, Katerina. May I join you?”

“Please.” I smiled at Elijah genuinely. I truly did like Elijah, maybe even more than liked. Despite him helping Niklaus’s plan on sacrificing me, he seemed to treat me with a gentle kindness that was truly genuine. “I was just enjoying the gardens.”

“Again?” Elijah quirked a smile. “You seem to be spending most of your free time when not with my brother in the gardens. Do you not bore of it?”

I laughed a little and it warmed my heart. I never really truly laughed after losing Nadia. “Well, I do enjoy the warm weather and the gardens are exquisite. I just... like being outside and enjoy nature rather than to sit in a stuffy room. Besides, your brother did not return home from the night, so I found myself with naught to do.” I chuckled a little and smiled exasperatingly at Elijah. “Honestly, I do wonder why Lord Klaus courts me when he seems to not care at all.”

“Niklaus lives by his own rules.” Elijah paused. “Moreover, many a union has been built on much less.” He silently questioned.

“Klaus is a charming man... but I do not think I could ever love him. Care for him, perhaps yes, I could come to care for Klaus. But I could never love him.” I hummed as the sun’s warm rays peeked from the clouds and hit my face. I sighed contently; nature’s blessings were the best, most definitely. 

Unless you count psychotic witch mothers, in which case... I hope I never meet Niklaus or Elijah’s mother. 

“Did you love Trevor?”

I blinked at him, clearly surprised. He looked on at me expectantly. I pursed my lips in thought. Trevor had admitted he loved me a few days ago but... I’ve never really been in love with anyone. I loved my babies because they were mine. I carried them for 9 months and went through hell to birth them. But I’ve never actually been in love. 

I wonder what it feels like. “I think,” I started, processing my thoughts. “Trevor does not truly love me. Love is... complicated. It brings about so much sadness and happiness. Because... it is balance, perhaps.” I paused thinking on my words. I honestly have no idea what I was talking about. I’ve been raped thrice in the span of 23 years since the first time when I was 22 and got pregnant with my baby boy in my first life. “You can never really know what happiness in love is... if you do not know what sadness in love is... because well, how did the word sadness exists if happiness did not and how did the word happiness exist if sadness did not? I apologise, my lord did that make sense?” I asked, turning to him worriedly. 

“I do understand,” Elijah paused. “I can see your view, Katerina but... I do not believe in love.” 

I blinked at him and smiled at him, feeling more than a little exasperated. Honestly these two Mikaelsons. “Do you not love your brother, my lord?”  
“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It was adorable. 

I huffed out a laugh. “Love does not only mean romantic love, Lord Elijah. Love can also mean platonic love. Love between two close friends, between siblings, between a parent and a child.” I said wistfully. “You do not need to be romantically in love to believe in love, my lord. There are many types of love. And I believe you do believe in love quite well. You love your brother very much, after all. As beings of this earth, human or an animal or any other creature that walk this earth, we need love to live. Some may show it in extreme ways sometimes to the point of violence, but in the end it is still love.”

Elijah stayed quiet as he thought about my words. I smiled a little, happy that I had gotten my point across. I could see that he was not entirely sold on the idea, but then again he has been alive for centuries now. That kind of lifespan would make you set in your thoughts. I just hoped this could help him in his relationship with Niklaus. 

I heard footsteps and Elijah’s expression changed to quick surprise and a little sadness. I turned around to greet Niklaus with a smile but stopped at his appearance. At first I was worried that he was hurt, but then I saw the smug smile on his face.

He had binged fed last night. I suppressed a shudder. I was not supposed to know they were Vampires. I hated lying but it had to be done. 

“What has happened?” I asked worriedly, taking a step closer to him. While I knew what happened, I was still worried he might have been injured somehow.

“A villager picked a fight at the tavern.” He gave a smile that seemed reassuring but I knew it was a fake. He held his arm out to me and gently guided me away. I turned to nod at Elijah with a small smile as Niklaus led me towards the castle.

* * *

 

It is the night before the full moon. I saw Trevor approach me and took a deep breath of the cool night breeze. My two weeks on spending time in this beautiful garden and enjoying the last days of my life with Elijah were over.

It was a wonderful two weeks. I had found a little light of love in the darkness of grief I had drowned in since Nadia was taken from me. After two weeks of being in his and Niklaus’s constant company, I knew I had made the right decision. Elijah might have been happy with me.

But he would have a happiness that will last eternities if I died and Niklaus was free from his curse to think of his relationships with his siblings more. 

“It’s a wonderful evening, Trevor.” I smiled at him and he gave me a loving smile back. I shook my head at him in fondness.

“You need to leave, Katerina.” Trevor warned and grasped my arm attempting to pull me away.

I stood my ground and he could not drag me without drawing attention. “Why?”

“Lord Niklaus is planning to kill you, Katerina and you need to leave, please!” Trevor said urgently. 

Even though I knew it was coming, it was still a shock to have it confirmed. “W-What are you talking about, Trevor? Lord Niklaus is courting me, he would never–”

“He is a Vampire wanting to break the Sun and Moon Curse, Katerina. Please you must leave.” 

“Trevor... what is the sun and moon curse? And Vampires? Are you out of your mind?” I harshly whispered, not knowing what the hell he was talking about.  
Trevor actually growled and proceeded to show me his vampire face. I stepped back in shock, not having expected that. 

“The Sun and Moon Curse is what burns Vampires in daylight and causes Werewolves to turn on the full moon. And you are a main ingredient to breaking that curse. Katerina you must leave!” He pressed as he pulled my shocked form towards the stables.

My mind was reeling. Sun and Moon Curse, I didn’t know anything about this! All I knew about was the curse binding Niklaus’s werewolf side! Unless!

.... Unless... over the years, the Originals might have faked another curse. To cover the original curse placed on Niklaus and to have a large enough resource to search for a little moonstone and a doppelgänger. I very nearly groaned, now what was I supposed to say to Niklaus tonight?

Wait. Trevor. I could use Trevor as an excuse. And all the other Vampires out there who couldn’t walk in daylight. My body shaking, I put my foot down and pulled on Trevor, who stopped and looked at me with a frustrated frown.

“Are you saying that if I die then you’ll be able to walk in the sun?” I asked.  
“What are you–” 

“When was the last time you saw the sun? Felt a morning breeze? Walk through the dews of dawn? Enjoyed the summer heat? The flowers in daylight?” I asked him quickly, watching as he got more confused and a little longing seeped into his eyes. Yes. I breathed in deeply. Long for the sun. Take me to Niklaus. Give me a reason to talk to him about how utterly biblical this Sun and Moon Curse sounds. I’m so sorry, Trevor. “Trevor?”

“Twenty years.” He whispered. 

“I can stop it.” I whispered, my confidence growing again.

Trevor’s eyes widened. “What? No, Katerina!”

“You could walk in the sun, Trevor.” I said. “You are my friend and frankly I am only human. I... Perhaps if my death can help the hundreds of your kind step into the sunlight again...” I trailed off...

“Do... Do you not value your life, Katerina?”

I chuckled weakly. I was going to die. Tomorrow night. “My mother has always told me that my fatal flaw was my inability to put myself first in any kind of situation.” I took a deep breath. “I wish to see Klaus.”

* * *

 

I stood outside the double doors to Niklaus’s study and sighed. Gathering myself, I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling before the door opened. Elijah’s eyes widened at seeing me and I smiled a little weakly at him. His eyes flashed with worry and I shook my head at him with a smile. 

“I need to speak with Lord Niklaus, my lord... Privately, please.” I requested softly. 

“Katerina?” Niklaus called from inside the room. “What is it that you need so late?”

“I would like to talk to you, my lord. Privately.” I repeated, tilting my head to see Niklaus behind Elijah’s shoulders. I saw a flash of irritation but he nodded, nonetheless. 

“Of course, love. Elijah, close the door on your way out please.” He consented, not a hint of irritation in his voice and I paused for a moment to admire his acting. Well, he did have centuries of practice.

“... Of course.” From the pause, I knew Elijah didn’t like it but he left with a quick reassuring smile to me. I smiled back happily, gaining a little strength back from the care he showed me. For him. Katerina. Do this for Elijah. Do this for your future descendent who will not have Niklaus hunting her. 

Once the door was closed, I sagged against it and decided brutal honesty was the way to go. He still needed me alive and while he might bruise me, he won’t kill me yet.

“Trevor told me about the Sun and Moon Curse.”

Barely a second later, he was right in front of my with barely restrained fury with my hands on his chest in what I knew to be a futile effort to stop him from beheading Trevor. 

“I’m still here, Klaus! There’s no need to go after Trevor.”

“The fact of the matter is he betrayed me, Katerina.” Niklaus growled.

“Well, this Sun and Moon Curse really sounds biblical!” I blurted out without meaning to. I almost cursed myself if I didn’t see the twitch of his lips. “...It’s a fake.”

“How very smart of you, Katerina.” He said mockingly. “Tell me, why have you not run yet?”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “You want me to run?”

He rolled his eyes at me. “No, but normally when people find out they’re about to die, they would run.”

I shrugged. “Death is a part of life, I do not fear it. So what if it comes a little earlier?”

Niklaus stopped and stared at me for a few minutes. “Tell me why didn’t you run away?”

I honestly wanted to think on my answer first but my mouth moved and I cursed myself for forgetting about compulsions. “I knew it was this curse that is dragging your relationship with your siblings through the ditch. You are far too obsessed with it to the point that it has driven your relationship with Elijah into a state of wary trust and that pains him. I was hoping with the breaking of this curse, you would step back and maybe repair your relationship with him. Elijah can only truly be happy when his family is and I could see that even if by the off chance I even survive tomorrow night and tell him I love him, he would be the happiest he can be with his family. I wanted to give him that chance.”

Niklaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “That’s why you didn’t run away? For Elijah.”

It wasn’t compulsion but I might as well be honest. “I haven’t exactly been right in the head since I was a child, my lord.” I breathed. “This could take a while, could we take a seat?”

Gently yet impatiently, Niklaus dragged me to the lounging chairs in one corner of the room. I happily noted the window was open and I could feel the night breeze cool me down. 

“You truly do enjoy the simple pleasures of nature, do you not Katerina?” Niklaus asked as I took a seat and he followed on the seat before me. 

“It honestly ties down to what I’m about to tell you.” I bit my lip, thinking on my words. “My apologies if I do not make sense, my lord. This is the first time I’ve ever explained my situation to anyone.”

“I’m a five hundred year old vampire, love. Try me.”

Taking a deep breath I tried to organise my thoughts and decided the beginning would do. “I died once as Ashley White and was reborn as Katerina Petrova.” I saw his eye twitch but he didn’t say anything. I could see that he was curious. “As Ashley, I lived in the 21st Century and was 28 years old in the year 2010. I was... murdered on my way back from work... my daily duties.” I amended seeing Klaus’s confused expression. “After that, I woke up in Bulgaria as a 2 year old in 1475. I was absolutely terrified when I found out I had somehow shrunk into a body of a 2 year old I didn’t recognise over 500 years in the past. I spent the next decade coming to terms with my death and loss and grief because I left behind my 6 year old son when I died.” I paused at this, remembering Nicholas. “His father... was not in our lives and I regretted and hated myself for leaving him like that.” 

“Why hate yourself?”

I blinked, not expecting to be interrupted. “I... He was my baby. The shining light in my life and the only thing I felt like I did right was giving birth to him... While conceiving him was not my choice, but I loved him with everything that I was as his mother. I would’ve done anything if it meant protecting my son’s happiness and safety.” I smiled wistfully. I was facing him so I did see a flash of longing but it was gone when I blinked for a moment.

“What was his name?”

I swallowed. I had told no one of my baby boy... “Nicholas... It’s a modern version of your name... and the name of my grandfather that took care of me when my parents passed.” I smiled slightly.

He nodded and I took that as a sign to continue. “After accepting the fact that I had died and now lived as Katerina Petrova, I moved on with my life until... I was... 17...” I took a deep breath. “And raped.”

It was silent for a moment and I couldn't decipher Niklaus’s blanked face. “I ended up pregnant again. 9 months later, I gave birth and my father betrayed me. He took my baby girl away, not even letting me neither see nor hold her. That... Those events. Losing both my children broke my already fragile mind, Niklaus. When I was pregnant with my Nadia, I swore to protect her but I couldn’t. I couldn’t find her anywhere before my father exiled me here, to England.”

I took a deep breath. “Love can either save or kill you and in this case, my love for children is killing me. I lost them both and I have always just thought of ending my life. But at the same time, I love Elijah.” I felt tears in my eyes but I couldn’t stop. This would either help Elijah find happiness in time or... I shook my head. “He brought a little bit of happiness and light in the darkness of grief I had buried myself in. I saw from how you interacted that you loved each other. And how Elijah only seemed truly happy when you are in a good mood. He loves his family, more than anything else I have seen and I want him to be happy. I’ve watched you Niklaus. I spent years lying and locking away a part of myself because I wanted to fit in with my friends and family but that ultimately hurt myself and those around me. You reminded me of myself, of how I always felt incomplete. Living with something like that, like something is missing is painful. And I see it in you. I do not know what it is that has been locked away but when I figured out the Curse was fake, I thought... maybe it wasn’t as fake. Maybe it was cover for something else...” I trailed off at the cold look that descended into his eyes.

“You... figured it out...?” He said slowly with eyebrows furrowed in confusion as if he couldn’t understand me. “You locked away a part of you...?”

I flinched. It was not a time I was proud of. I had close-minded parents, no matter how much I loved them and only my grandfather for support. I had only wanted to fit in. I didn’t want to be insecure. “I was born... with an ability to see the past. Psychometry, they called it. I hid that part of me, repressed it because in that day and age it was not common. People like me often get stuck in a hospital with the doors locked and keys thrown away. I... didn’t want that. Family was important to me and I didn’t want them to lock me away. So I pretended my ability didn’t exists... And in the end I could no longer access it and I lived feeling like something missing from my very soul.”

We stayed quiet for a while. I was taking deep breaths to control my tears and myself. Niklaus just sat there, absorbed in his thoughts and I didn’t want to disturb him, so I turned to stare at the night sky. Millions of stars glittered the sky. It was beautiful. I had seen much of this in Bulgaria as well, but it was rare to be able to see such a gorgeous sight in the 21st Century. The light pollution prevented the stars from revealing their own beauty. 

“You... wish to die... from your grief but you now wish to die for Elijah’s happiness with his family...?” Niklaus asked, breaking me from my stargazing.

“I... yes. In the simplest of terms... yes, I wish to die for your brother’s happiness and for you to embrace that part of you that has been locked away for so long.” I firmly stated, looking at him in the eye. 

I didn’t know what he saw but in my eyes but a flash of regret pass through his blue-green eyes before he turned away. “It’s getting late Katerina. You should rest for... tomorrow.”

I smiled and nodded, standing up by myself and walking to the door. He still seemed deep in his thoughts, so I stopped as I held the door open. “Niklaus.” I called and he looked up to me in confusion. “Good night, Niklaus... since it might be the last time... so... Good night.”

“... Good night, Katerina.”

Elijah was waiting for me when I opened the door. I gave him a truly content smile, bade him good night and turned to leave when he grasped my wrist. I turned back to him in confusion but then I saw his furrowed eyebrows, his own confusion, his sorrow and... His love.

I sucked in my breath in surprise but then gave him a loving smile and stepped closer to him. “You... heard...?” I questioned, even though I already knew the answer. 

Elijah hesitated but nodded in return. “Katerina, you...” 

I quickly lifted a finger and pressed it to his lips to stop him from talking. “It is my choice, Elijah. You’ll be much more happier when Klaus stops obsessing over this curse and you know it.” I smiled at him warmly as I stroked his cheek.

“I... do love you, Elijah. You’ve taken my heart, and I don’t know how or when.”  
Elijah stayed silent, only raising his hand to gently grasp hers. He leaned down and laid his forehead onto hers with a small wistful smile. 

“And I you, Katerina.”

* * *

 

“Elijah, about that method you found to save Katerina.”

“... What about it.”

“... Will it work?”

“... Why...?”

* * *

 

The final night of my second life is finally here. I spent the day with Elijah, but he had been severely distracted which was upsetting but... I still got to spend the day with him as we journeyed very much early in the morning to Bulgaria and that was fine. I assumed Niklaus was preparing for the ritual, as I did not see him the whole day during the trip. 

The trip apparently didn't take very long, what with Elijah carrying me through the roads; we got to Bulgaria very quickly. I constantly need breaks to catch my breath so I didn’t die from the lack of oxygen but we made it to my home village after nightfall and just in time for the moon to reach its apex. 

Niklaus had apparently prepared a feast for me and Elijah had practically forced the mead down my throat for some reason. It didn’t taste like regular mead, but Elijah told me it was a rare brew from Southern England so I didn’t question it.   
Elijah had just stood to the side as I stepped onto the alter Niklaus had prepared. I didn’t recognise the witch; werewolf or vampire and I felt a little relief that Trevor was not used for the sacrifice. 

“Are you ready, love?” Niklaus asked and I smiled when I sensed the worried tone in his voice. I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. He turned to nod at the witch who then began chanting.

I took a deep breath as I turned slightly to face Elijah. I did my best to smile at him and the thought of him finally being happy with his family helped me succeed. He gave me a worried and sorrowful smile in return. I then turned to watch as the witch channelled the full moon to release the spell on the moonstone. I saw Niklaus move kill the werewolf, then the vampire and I took another deep breath as I felt Niklaus stop right in front of me. 

Blood covered his hands and face, but he gently moved my head to reveal my neck and gently bit down on my veins. I didn’t feel much pain, but I could feel myself getting weaker, I could feel my heart beat getting slower and my vision started to darken. 

I could barely feel Niklaus letting me go. I could barely feel Elijah taking me away. But I could hear Niklaus’s screams of pain and could only hope he will be all right as I succumbed to death.

* * *

 

“She’s alive.” Elijah breathed a sigh of relief as he held Katerina’s newly breathing body tightly to his chest. Her heart had stopped beating for a few moments that he thought the potion did not work, but then it began to beat again, once, twice, thrice, until the comforting rhythm of her heart pumping blood and oxygen through her body was steady. 

He then turned to see Niklaus tearing through the forest searching for humans to kill and he hoped to dear beloved Gods and above he did not kill Katerina’s family or her daughter. After a few minutes, the howls stopped and he could hear Niklau’s paws hitting the earth at incredible speed before stopping right in front of them and shifting.

Niklaus stretched his hands in front of him with a look of childish awe and glee. Elijah’s eyes softened as he remembered how that look was a common occurrence before. Then, the blonde’s eyes snapped to Katerina with worry flashing through them. Elijah smiled reassuringly at him. “She’s fine. Just unconscious. I gave her some of my blood when I was sure her body would not give out.”

“Well then, are you ready to make the trip back, brother?” Niklaus smiled charmingly, still high from the transformation. He couldn’t wait to call on Rebekah and Kol and tell them the good news! Not only that, his closest brother finally gets the love he’s wanted and deserved and would hopefully stop harping on him on morality. Now if only Rebekah would stop falling for all the wrong sorts, he would be happy.

“Why did you change your mind about keeping her alive?” Elijah question.  
Niklaus had to remind himself that he has 500 years worth of broken trust and brotherly bond to fix and tried to rationalise that yes he has been an arsehole so he really did deserve this doubt...

Yes, it’s a good thing Katerina was alive because Niklaus didn’t think he could actually repair his relationship with his brother without her insight and the strange ability to calm him down from a rage with logic like she apparently did yesterday.

“She’s more interesting than Tatia and she’s not going to cheat on you with me is one thing.” He shrugged and started for the village to purchase (or compel, he wasn't picky) a carriage home.

* * *

 

It was surreal to wake up again. At first I thought I had been reincarnated again but I didn’t feel the restriction or hysteria I had felt the first time it happened. Then I realised I was in my bedchambers in Niklaus’s castle. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I slowly sat up and winced at the tight feeling of my joints. Just how long had I been asleep?

A sudden clatter had me looking towards the source and saw a clearly flustered maid cleaning up the bowl of water she carried. 

“I-I am so sorry, Lady Katerina! I did not mean to disturb you!” She apologized profusely. I blinked once, still dazed but nodded and she immediately left the room with a harried apology.

I looked around the room in confusion, then at my own hands. I was... alive? How? Why? I thought... Did Elijah do something behind Niklaus’s back? I hoped not...

“Katerina?” 

The sudden call of my name had my head snapping up to meet Elijah’s relieved form at my door. He rushed forward and quickly pulled me into a hug, kissing my temple and I could practically feel his relief. 

“I’m glad you’re awake now. You’ve been asleep for a week.”

I stilled in shock. “A... week...?” I muttered and pulled back from his arms. “Elijah, what happened? I thought I...”

“You did.” Elijah smiled lovingly at her. “He’s been enjoying the freedom of being un-cursed and has been celebrating for the past week as everyone else tries to find a werewolf for him.”

“Oh... How am I...?” I trailed off, still feeling slightly dazed from the turn of events. I really didn’t expect to be alive.

“Niklaus consented to my method of saving you.” Elijah explained. “I found a way for you to be revived... I had no guarantee it would work but I am thankful that it did.”

“Oh...”

Elijah’s expression took on a worried one now. “Katerina, are you alright?”

“I... I apologise, Elijah I just didn’t expect to wake up again so I am more than a little dazed.” I tried to explain because I really did feel a tad disoriented.

“I understand.” Elijah paused to press a kiss to my own lips and I hummed in approval. We had shared small kisses here and there during the days travel to Bulgaria and I had built up somewhat of an addiction to them. “Rest. Niklaus has been worried as well and I’m sure he’ll be more at ease knowing you are well. Good night, my love.” 

Elijah left with another peck to my temple and I stared at the closed door, contemplating what I should do now. I still felt the grief from losing Nadia but...

Elijah does make the world so much brighter than before. I smiled to myself. Oh well, I’ve always been someone to go with the flow anyway.

* * *

 

“You want to create an army of hybrids to combat against your father, who is also an Original Vampire and a Hunter with a weapon that could permanently end you?” I questioned with a tone of disbelief at Niklaus. “Niklaus, I’m sorry to say but there are more holes in that plan of yours than there is merit!”

Niklaus scowled at me but I stubbornly refused to back down. “No, Niklaus just listen to me. Hybrids will be more powerful than a Werewolf and a Vampire, fine. But can they actually resist an Original Vampire’s compulsion or beat the speed and strength of a Vampire nearly 500 years their senior?” I shot at him and he seemed to pause at my word. 

I sighed. “Having numbers will not help, Niklaus. Quality over quantity. Even the smallest of covens that have more talented witches can overpower the bigger covens with less talent.” I lectured firmly. Elijah was shaking in his seat and I knew he was laughing. Niklaus seemed irritated with me but pleased I had a reason for going against his suggestion of turning as many Werewolves as he could find. 

“And how do you suggest to find these quality wolves, Katerina?” Niklaus mocked.

I rolled my eyes wondering how on earth did Niklaus expect to build an army with his mind-set. “Everyone has a potential to be powerful, Niklaus. What they need is motivation and will.” I frowned. “Wolves are creatures of packs and they respect and are loyal to those who have earned it. If you want an army capable of battling Mikael, you must work for it, Klaus.”

He rolled his eyes at me and I scowled darkly. “And how would you know what is needed to mould an army?”

“Because my grandfather in my first life was a General in an army and he taught me war tactics for fun and games.” I drawled and both Niklaus and Elijah looked at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes at them. “Gender roles are much more lax in the 20th to 21st Century, women were allowed to lead countries and armies if they had the support, talent and political clout for it.”

“Missing a century that hasn’t come yet, love?” Niklaus teased and I glared at him, shoving a grape into my mouth. The two shared a look and I observed as they seemingly had a conversation I couldn’t hear.

Well, it was a major step forward from being warily tense around each other but okay.

“We do have a wolf in the dungeons... I was wondering if you wanted to see the first Hybrid transition, Katerina?” Niklaus asked and Elijah frowned. 

I nodded in assent, honestly curious. I remembered my former roommate saying something about Hybrids needing doppelganger blood to transition... I didn’t really mind being a blood bag if it meant it kept tension at a down low. It was my blood to do with it what I wanted to do with it. 

We headed to the dungeons where apparently Niklaus had already fed the Werewolf his blood and broken his neck. I figured this would be a good time as ever to bring up my point.

“Niklaus... You said your mother sealed that werewolf part of you away because you were too powerful, right?” I brought up as we waited for the Werewolf to revive.

“What of it?” He asked darkly and Elijah wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his side.

“Well.” I bit my lip nervously. “I just wondered that would it really be that easy to create an army of such powerful creatures she had tried to seal away? I mean, finding the moonstone, a doppelganger, a werewolf, a vampire and a witch is hard but the whole ritual itself was quite easy was it not?” I paused hesitantly at Niklaus’s dark look, knowing he was irritated by my words. “I just, wondered. Wouldn’t the Original Witch have a failsafe in case you did break your curse?”  
“Why would you say that, Katerina?” Elijah asked.

“Well,” I paused. “It just seemed logical from what I’ve seen of the witches I’ve come to known. They prioritise Nature and if Nature’s balance didn’t like Niklaus being a Hybrid... wouldn’t that mean they wouldn’t make it easy for you to create and army of Hybrids?”

“And what do you suggest they did?” Niklaus drawled, clearly not believing me.   
“If I had truly died during the ritual, Niklaus. There would be no doppelganger anymore. A Werewolf, Witch or Vampire you can easily acquire but a doppelganger? They’re only born in one bloodline and we don’t know how long it takes for one to be born... What if... to complete a hybrid’s transition, they needed doppelganger blood?” I questioned warily watching Niklaus’s reaction. Elijah had tightened his grip on my waist almost painfully by now as we waited with bated breath.

A gasp broke the tense silence and Niklaus wavered slightly. “We’ll find another one if this doesn’t work.” He muttered and grabbed the compelled human that had been sitting in the corner to the transitioning wolf. “Drink!” He ordered.  
And we watched as Niklaus was forced to kill him when he went rabid.  
Well, Elijah certainly didn’t seem happy with the turn of events. 

* * *

 

“Why do you give Niklaus so many passes with your blood, Katerina?” Elijah questioned angrily as I rested on our bed with a hand over my eyes. He had been planning to simply drain me of blood everyday but I reassured Niklaus that I would not be leaving him or Elijah and there was no need to drain me in case I did leave.

Honestly, if it wasn’t for that flinch I saw when I told him straight up that I wouldn’t leave him or Elijah for the world because they were her family now and she did not abandon family, she would’ve rolled her eyes at Elijah by now. The guilt whenever a wolf took a little too much blood from me to the point I couldn’t walk properly that crossed Niklaus’s face did little to sooth Elijah but did make me happy that he cared enough for me actually feel guilt.

“Honestly, Elijah it’s been months. Why are you asking me this now?” I muttered, feeling really drained. It was one of the days where Niklaus’s hybrids had accidentally fed too much from me.

“You’re always tired these days, Katerina. Giving your blood almost to the point of complete drainage cannot be good for your health!” Elijah persisted as he sat on the bed beside me. I sighed and knew he was right. Niklaus had been good at only asking me to donate my blood only once every month but even then, it has taken its toll on me. 

I felt lethargic and dizzy all the time now and I felt weak on some days that I could not gather enough strength to even walk to the gardens. I could no longer wake up at the crack of dawn in the morning without getting severely pissed off at the person who woke me up. My skin had apparently gotten paler and my heart has been beating faster to pump blood through my veins according to Elijah...

“Oh.” I muttered under my breath but Elijah was close enough to hear me.

“What? What is it Katerina and don’t tell me it is nothing. You know what’s wrong so tell me.” By now, Elijah knew that I sometimes knew a lot of things that happened with me and tried to pass it off as a common flu.

I sighed. “I have anaemia – I’m lacking iron in my blood and that’s okay I just need to eat more poultry and meat, citrus fruits and some other dairy products.” I explained hastily when I saw the dark loon in Elijah’s eyes and sighed. “I’m human, Elijah I can recover from this. Don’t be angry at Klaus.” I said sleepily.

Elijah sighed and kissed me once. “Rest, Katerina. I will have food prepared for when you wake up.”

* * *

 

“Niklaus, you must stop using Katerina like this.” Elijah pressed firmly as he walked into the parlour. “She is getting weaker by the day and she might not even survive the winter if you continue this.”

Niklaus drank his mead silently as Elijah approached him. He knew Katerina was getting weaker. She could barely step outside in the sun without falling asleep. Coupled with helping him organize his Hybrids and teaching him future military tactics (he also noticed her massaging her temple as if in pain when she thinks no one is looking) and socializing with the other human nobles as if he was not building an army and she flinched at the harsh rays of the sun! 

Katerina! Flinching at the sun!

“I did indeed notice, Elijah. I was planning on letting her rest for a year or two to recover. I have enough Hybrids for now.” Klaus spoke and he could see Elijah purse his lips in displeasure.

“She told me she recognized her signs... She has a lack of... iron in her blood. I talked to the doctors and they tell me it is not something they know will affect her so it is either nothing or something that required further studies in.” Elijah paused. “What worries me is that she seemed fine with it... And when she is like that, it is likely to devolve into something more serious.”

Niklaus snorted at that. They had learned that Katerina was not used to taking care of herself mostly because she often put her siblings before her own health and never really got out of the habit of minimizing her own conditions. Just a few months ago she had been walking into people and almost delirious with fever but she had only passed it off as headache.

Niklaus and Elijah quickly learnt that keeping a doctor in the castle was a better idea than allowing Katerina to determine what is wrong with her own body, no matter how much more knowledgeable she was in the area of common sickness.

The two brothers sighed in exasperation. When they had met Katerina nearly a year before, they had expected Tatia’s carbon copy. And while she was physically the same, their personalities and habits were vastly different. Katerina preferred frolicking in the gardens and exploring every inch of the castle while munching on berries and fruits. She disliked being locked in too long within the castle and took every opportunity to just sit out on the grass and enjoy the breeze. Very much the opposite of Tatia whom disliked getting dirty in nature and was almost obsessive with what she ate. She much preferred sex behind closed and locked than to explore any space she was unfamiliar with.

It was somewhat refreshing to know a woman whom did not need to be pampered all the time. She had first lived in an age of female independence after all and was stubbornly clinging to it. Sure, she deferred to Elijah most of the time and she understood and obeyed the current centuries view and social niceties on women (which she grumbled about at any given opportunity), but that was not going to stop her from voicing out her opinions if she thinks you were being an idiot.

Which happens with Niklaus most of the time, much to Elijah’s never ending amusement.

Harried knocks on the door brought them out from their musings and a nervous looking maid entered.

“I apologize for disturbing you, my lords... Your siblings have arrived and...”

“Brothers, I’m home!” Came Kol’s loud exclamation.

“Shut up, Kol!” Came Rebekah’s.


End file.
